


进步时代/The Progressive Era

by BrokenMesa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Modern Era
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMesa/pseuds/BrokenMesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>现代AU；ABO世界观；Alpha！Arthur；Omega！Merlin；OOC特别严重，慎入！</p>
            </blockquote>





	进步时代/The Progressive Era

Arthur后来每每想起这件事，都觉得那天因病未能到岗的Lancelot是他的幸运之神。  
本来这只是个痛苦的顶班日，Arthur为此不得不取消在自己公寓里睡到中午的计划，一大早就赶到德鲁伊保险公司的大楼。当他的姐姐Morgana抱着一小叠文件、蹬着十公分的高跟鞋风风火火地穿过走廊把他拉紧拐角时，他忍不住打了个哈欠。  
“该死，Arthur，你知道我花了多大的功夫才让你进公司吗？”Morgana怒目圆瞪，双手抱在胸前，眉毛高高跳起。  
“我只是打了个哈欠。”  
“可你是保全人员！被人事部的Cenred看见你这种没精打采的样子你就完了。想进德鲁伊当保安的Alpha能绕着地球围两圈！”Morgana咄咄逼人的架势总是让Arthur怀疑她是不是弄错了自己的性别——身为一个Beta，她比Arthur见过的很多Alpha还盛气凌人。

Arthur决定赶紧换个话题：“你这么心急火燎，难道只是来教训我吗？”  
显然这是个明智的决定。Morgana翻着白眼把就要爆发的火气全都吞了回去，迅速从手上抱的文件夹里翻出一张不太规整的小纸条，很明显是她刚刚从笔记本上扯下来的，上面潦草地写着几行字。  
“Merlin Emrys？”  
“是的，你今天得去卡梅洛机场接他来公司。”  
“卡梅洛机场？！我得开三个小时的车才能到！”  
“要怪就怪这该死的天气吧，你最好祈祷高速没有因为浓雾关闭。另外……”她突然神秘地压低了声音，凑近了些说：“据可靠消息，不出意外的话，他在半年后会接替Gaius成为我们这儿的新老板。”  
“新老板？”Arthur的困意终于彻底消散了。  
“时间表都列出来了，十有八九都是真的。谁都知道Gaius琢磨退休不是一天两天了。”话刚说完，Morgana突然后退了一步，越过Arthur的肩膀和五米开外匆匆路过的同事挥挥手打了个招呼，脸上挂着比太阳还明媚的笑容。等那个同事走开之后又立刻板着脸继续叮嘱弟弟。有时候Arthur觉得她没去好莱坞是个遗憾。  
“所以，你得悠着点，看在我们俩饭碗的份上，给我们的准老板留个好印象。另外，我听说过他有些……呃……与众不同。”  
Arthur现在觉得他的姐姐还很适合去混CIA，她的消息总是这么灵通。  
“他很年轻，只有25岁，而且……”她意味深长地停顿了两秒，“他是个Omega。”  
“什么？”Arthur觉得自己的下巴都要掉到地上了。

如果说那些性别平权组织有黑名单，德鲁伊保险公司恐怕能排进前五。这公司在人才市场中以歧视Omega的潜规则而出名，近几年几乎每年都会因为这个打上大大小小的官司，对于公司内部员工来说这已经是家常便饭，公关部甚至有专门负责打平权官司的小组。但是对于这种首屈一指的大公司来说，官司归官司，歧视还是歧视。所以，一个Omega老板？Arthur脑中已经能预料到这会在这个分部引起多大的波澜。

“Arthur，我作为你的姐姐必须在你出发之前给你一个很实在的忠告——看、好、你、的、老、二！”她恶狠狠地从牙缝里挤出了最后几个单词。  
“得了吧，Morgana，我又不是刚刚进入青春期的中学生！”  
“是吗？我可不这么觉得。”Morgana故作惊讶地瞪大她的绿眼睛。“你别以为我不知道你每周五晚上都去干什么了。”  
该死，果然这种事情也没法逃过“特工Morgana”的耳目。  
“那只是解决‘正常’而‘合理’的生理需求。”  
“但是解决方案不是只有去妓院。看在科技这么发达的份上，你就不能挑个科学而安全的方法吗，比如和一个没被标记的Omega谈一场超过两个月的恋爱？”她突然看了看手表。“见鬼，我没时间跟你扯了。总之，这次你要是出了什么岔子，回来你就等着——”她用右手食指在自己脖子上一横，留给Arthur一个可怕的威胁表情之后便扭着屁股扬长而去，无视了Arthur“我可以申请加班费吗”的问题。

于是这场让Arthur Pendragon永生难忘的旅途开始了。

※※※

“该死。”Arthur咒骂着见鬼的天气，猛地关上车门。浓雾天气让高速公路限了速，这让他在路上多花了一个小时。他随便整理了一下西装外套，快步离开停车场，向接机大厅冲去，在心里默默祈祷准老板的飞机也因为天气晚点。否则让他干等一个小时，用Morgana在电话里吼出的话来说就是“你明天可以辞职了”。

感谢上帝！飞机晚点了四十分钟！Arthur看见那条滚动的航班信息时不由地在心里长舒一口气。看来他还是有希望通过诚恳的道歉和恭敬的态度来保住自己的饭碗。  
但是，他很快就知道自己错了。

※※※

碰面的地点在接机大厅西侧那块巨大的欧米茄腕表的广告牌下。Arthur扫视一圈，那附近只站着一个黑发男人，他身材高挑、穿着黑色风衣，背对着Arthur的方向，正望着广告牌上的Alpha男模发呆。最具辨识力的是从他那专属Omega的荷尔蒙气息，馥郁而甜腻，沁人心脾。  
他等待的二十分钟里有多少路过的Alpha曾经和他搭讪？这个突然窜出的问题让Arthur感到莫名的烦躁。他决定先抛开这个问题，拿出手机凑合着当镜子，捋了捋自己被风吹乱的头发，正了正领带——至少第一印象得做到万无一失。

“劳驾，先生。请问您是Merlin Emrys先生吗？”Arthur确信自己此时的笑容比飞机上的空乘人员还标准。  
对方闻言，回过头来，他摘下墨镜，微笑着答道：“是的，我正是。”  
于是Arthur的目光对上了一双明亮的、摄人心魄的灰蓝色眼睛。

Arthur顿时大脑当机，脸上的愚蠢假笑瞬间凝固了——他这才发现他并不是第一次见到这双漂亮的眼睛。

Merlin Emrys饶有兴致地来回打量起了Arthur：“看来我们曾经见过面，先生。如果我没记错的话，你是……Arthur Pendragon？”  
准老板的问句听上去无疑是个肯定句——他从中学时期就是记忆力卓群的好学生。

耶稣他妈的基督啊！  
学生时代侵害未遂的对象竟然成为了自己的上司，没有什么事情比这更像个玩笑了！Arthur绝望地想。

※※※

那件事情是导致今天Arthur糟糕局面的源头。

十年前，Arthur就读于著名的阿尔贝恩公学。那时，他并不精于学业，但凭借学校足球队队长的身份以及Pendragon这个姓氏，他身边总是有一堆各怀鬼胎的狐朋狗友陪着他混日子。  
就在他距离毕业仅剩八个月的时候，因试图侵害正处在发情期的Omega同窗，他受到了学校的处分。不幸的是，这件普通的校园丑闻在八卦小报的夸张描绘下，成功招来了全国性别平权委员会的长达33页的书面谴责。由于当时正值平权运动的高潮，信奉声誉第一的阿尔贝恩公学迫于舆论压力，只得加重处分力度。最终，Arthur被学校开除了。

但是，屋漏偏逢连夜雨。  
Arthur的父亲因为儿子被开除这件事一时气不过来，病情加重，不久就去世了。这直接导致Pendragon家族主要控股的企业的市值一夜之间缩水了三分之一。一年后，席卷全球的金融危机更是让一切都雪上加霜。对经商毫无经验的Arthur不出两年就把继承到的所有资产全部变卖完了。  
就这样，Arthur从一个养尊处优的大少爷变成了流落街头的穷光蛋。

他本想靠着踢足球的本事混口饭吃，但真正的职业足球比校队之间过家家似的小打小闹残酷得多。他在一个名不见经传的小俱乐部里死气沉沉地混了三年，最终因为睡了教练的老婆被发现而被炒。  
此后他在一年之内换了十几份工作，每天都靠酒精和嗑药麻醉自己，一直到他同父异母的姐姐Morgana找到他。

※※※

Arthur给自己系好安全带的时候，发现自己已经完全不记得是怎么跟Merlin Emrys完成后来的问候、握手、提行李、简单介绍等一系列的例行事项。等到自己回过神，他已经把车开上了高速公路。Arthur悲哀地想着这大概是他最后一次驾驶这辆奔驰车了。

可怕的沉默笼罩着两人。偶尔，Arthur会忍不住悄悄瞥一眼后视镜，但每次都只能看到那个一言不发的黑发男人专心致志地摆弄着自己的平板电脑。与此相对应的是，他们彼此的荷尔蒙气息倒是颇为愉快地融合在一起。  
如果坐在后座的是别的Omega，荷尔蒙的气味对于Arthur来说根本不是问题，只可惜Merlin Emrys不是“别的Omega”。  
是的，他的荷尔蒙比十年前诱人得多。  
那股妖娆而性感的气息此刻正蛮横地拥着Arthur的脖颈，挠着他的头发，缠着他的腰际，拂过他的分身。而始作俑者似乎浑然不知，处之泰然。  
见鬼，再不说点什么分散注意力，恐怕就要硬着分身危险驾驶三小时了。Arthur痛苦地皱着眉头想。

于是他清了清嗓子：“咳咳——”  
后视镜里，那个人从平板电脑中抬起了头，投来了疑问的视线。  
“呃……为什么你改了姓氏？”老天，这绝对是他活了这么多年用过的最愚蠢的开场白！  
可是，对方的反应十分平淡。  
“我的父母后来离婚了，我把姓改成了母亲的。”他波澜不惊地回答道，仿佛是在讲一件事不关己的事。说完，他便扭头看着车窗外，刚好在后视镜里露出苍白的侧颈。显然，他不想再继续这个话题。  
Arthur只好咽了咽唾液，收回目光，专注于前方的路况。  
下午的路况更糟糕了，七十米之外的视野一片模糊。所有的车都开着双闪灯，小心翼翼地行进。Arthur焦虑地用手指敲着方向盘，开始担心自己能不能在四个小时之内完成这次绝望的旅程。  
“你不用担心，Arthur。”后座突然传来的声音让Arthur吓了一跳，握着方向盘的手都抖了一下。“我的工作后天才正式开始，你只要晚上能把我送到酒店就行。”他说话时，嘴角友好地微微上翘着。Arthur不知道这到底是真的友好还是只是商务人士的习惯。  
但是，“Arthur”？他是什么时候学会了这种一上来就直呼名字的美国作风？

“呃……你吃午饭了吗？先生？”最后这个不能更熟悉的词此刻让Arthur觉得别扭极了。  
出乎意料的是，原本不太经意的问题却让对方本来放松的坐姿一瞬间僵硬起来——他似乎对这个问题有点敏感。  
“呃……我在飞机上吃了午饭。”他拘谨地微笑着答道。  
这时，他突然想起了什么似的，把一旁横放的黑色公文包搁在大腿上翻找起来。

此时，Arthur发现挡风玻璃外红灯一片。这在高速公路上可不是什么好兆头。他拉了手刹，把车停了下来，在心里默默呐喊自己怎么能这么倒霉。  
“先生，我能打开广播听听新闻吗？也许能知道前面到底出了什么事。”他恭恭敬敬问道。  
可是后座上的人似乎根本没空搭理他的问题。他把笔记本电脑和各种文件从公文包里一一取出，满不在乎地甩给Arthur一句，“当然可以，做你想做的吧”。

收音机里，男主播的嗓音低沉而严肃：“大雾天气导致卡梅洛往德鲁伊方向的高速公路XX段发生了四连撞惨剧，目前已造成一死七伤。现在警察已经封锁了整段高速，正在疏导车流。请各位司机朋友注意避开此路段，并注意行车安全，下面请听前方记者发回的实况报道……”，实况报道却混合着风声和警车的喧嚣，十分聒噪。Arthur索性关掉了收音机。  
这消息让Arthur沮丧极了。他恼火地解开安全带，转过身，打算告知乘客他们必须在乡间小路上跑一段。

然而，眼前的景象让他惊讶地瞪大了眼。

※※※

他年轻的未来上司现在一脸痛苦地抱着双臂缩在后座上，眉头扭成了一团，本来苍白的脸现在红得像熟透了的番茄，额头上也开始冒出涔涔汗珠，细碎的额发粘成一股股。  
Arthur顿时觉得身体里仿佛有一股高压电流直达下体，紧接着，他的脸也烧了起来。他这才注意到一直纠缠着自己的Omega荷尔蒙不知什么时候变得热情而饥渴起来。他吞了吞口水——  
操！  
“学生时代侵害未遂的对象竟然成为了自己的上司”根本不算什么，“学生时代侵害未遂的对象成为了自己的上司而我又一次撞上了他在发情”才是撒旦的拷问！

察觉到了Arthur的目光，他的乘客猛然抬起头，盯着Arthur眼睛里五味杂陈。Arthur知道那是大脑和荷尔蒙正在短兵相接的表现。

Arthur立刻举起双手，做出了一个人畜无害的表情：“呃……我想我现在最好还是到外面去回避一下。我会开着空调。要是有什么其他需要——”Arthur停顿了一下，该死的发情荷尔蒙让他的大脑也开始短路起来。“其他需要”这个词在此时听起来实在太情色，于是他赶紧改口道：“要是有什么紧急情况，先生，你可以打我的电话。”  
然而他刚打开门，就被后座的乘客叫住了。  
“等等。我还不知道你的电话。”他的嗓音不像刚才那么清亮，而变得深沉而嘶哑起来。而这见鬼的性感极了。  
Arthur立刻从口袋里掏出笔和便签本。但是，他一不小心，笔就从早已汗湿的手中滑了出去，滚进了驾驶座下。  
“操！”他现在已经完全顾不上溜出口的脏话会给未来的上司留下什么印象，只得狼狈地猫下腰，在驾驶座下摸索着。等到他重新拿好笔开始写那串数字的时候，他的分身已经硬了一大半。  
就在他逃命似的飞速离开车厢、砰一声关上车门的时候，他感觉全身的每一个细胞都在苦苦哀求他留在车里。

※※※

他快步穿过两重车道，环顾四周。  
真他妈见鬼，这段路是高架桥，附近连个打手枪的僻静地方都没有。人们要么坐在引擎盖上聊天，要么就是打开车窗互相抱怨天气。  
于是Arthur只好脱下西装外套，郁闷地背靠着护栏蹲下身，坐在地上，等着兴致勃勃的小Arthur能自动消停下来。

“嘿，伙计！车不错。”浓重的威尔士口音。  
Arthur抬起头来，他眼前最近的那辆吉普车的车窗里探出了一个棕发的脑袋。那是一个年纪和自己相仿的Alpha男人。他正兴致盎然地盯着自己。  
“哇哦，别这么紧张地看着我，我对你的男朋友没有兴趣。我爱我老婆。”那个人无辜地摊了摊手表明自己已经标记过Omega。“所以……你被你男友甩了？”  
“什么？”  
“哦，老天。你刚才打开车门那一阵，我猜方圆五百米之内的Alpha都闻到他的气味了。”  
“他不是我男友。那也不是我的车。”Arthur没好气地说着。他站了起来，想挪个位置，离这个多管闲事的人远一点。突然，他的手机铃声大作。  
屏幕上显示的是“魔女”一词。Arthur没来由得感到一阵莫名的失落，似乎他更期待另一个人的电话，比如他的乘客。  
他立刻把这归罪于荷尔蒙的影响。

“Arthur，告诉我你成功接机并且现在不在那段出事的高速公路上。”Morgana的刻薄的声音让Arthur的分身顿时软了一半——自从Morgana给他找到这份工作以来，他还从来没有这么由衷感谢过他的老姐。  
“很抱歉，我不能。现在我周围就是个该死的停车场。话说回来你竟然没在我手机里装什么定位的小机关？”  
“用‘棱镜’来跟踪你这种傻蛋，岂不是杀鸡用牛刀！”魔女的恶毒回击让Arthur立刻打消了感激的念头。  
“好吧。告诉我Emrys衣冠楚楚坐在车后座上而你还没睡他。”  
Arthur犹豫了一秒。他记得自己关上车门前看见黑发乘客脱下了风衣，并且解开了领带，这大概不能算是“衣冠楚楚”。  
然而电话那头却误解了他的迟疑：“哦！耶稣基督玛利亚！你睡了他？！你真的睡了他？！”Morgana的尖叫简直能割裂鼓膜。  
“我觉得情况比我睡了他还糟糕。”  
“你什么意思？”Arthur觉得自己仿佛能看到Morgana的眉毛抬上了天。  
“你还记得十年前我被阿尔贝恩公学开除的事吗？”  
“我当然记得。你那时一脸吃瘪的样子足够我乐呵一辈子。”虽然她不忘嘲讽自己的弟弟，但能听出Morgana开始严肃了起来。  
“Merlin Emrys是当时那个Merlin Leibb，也就是被我‘侵害未遂’的对象。”Arthur努力使自己的声音云淡风轻。  
电话听筒一片死寂，但Arthur确信自己听见电话对面有什么东西碎裂了。

“操！你他妈在逗我？”Morgana毫无淑女形象地爆粗道。  
“我没逗你，Morgana。说真的，我觉得我们俩明天就可以递交辞呈了。”Arthur提出了自己诚恳的建议。  
对面再度陷入沉默。  
但是这一回，Arthur听见了Morgana大脑CPU飞速运转的声音。  
“不，不，我的好弟弟。先别这么急。”她的声音变得狡黠起来。看来有运算结果了。“他认出你之后仍然上了车，而不是扭头就走，去搭列车之类的？”  
“我猜他大概是来不及订票。”  
“别这么悲观。往好处想想。说不定他原谅你了。毕竟你那时只是个四肢发达头脑简单的傻大个中学生。跟他好好道个歉，最真诚的那种。你必须抓住这一线生机。”她循循善诱的语气像极了虚伪的政客。  
“但是……”Arthur无奈地叹了口气，“我觉得我现在最好别靠近他。”  
“又怎么了？”  
“他在发情。”  
“什么？他没带抑制剂吗？”  
“他刚才把随身带的公文包翻了个底朝天。”Arthur沉痛地说，“所以，我猜他把抑制剂忘在飞机上了。”  
Morgana又沉默了许久，最终她憋出一句：“你自宫吧。”  
“操！”这下轮到Arthur爆粗了。  
“用你下半辈子性福，换来一份好工作。一个好买卖……”  
Arthur没等听完Morgana的一番话就直接戳了挂机键。这是有史以来，他第一次单方面挂断他老姐的电话。  
就在他向上帝埋怨那些化学家为什么不发明针对Alpha的抑制剂时，他的手机收到了Morgana绝望的短信——“别上他！算我求你了！如果你做到了，我会帮你写一份像样的辞呈。”  
完了，Morgana已经盘算着弃卒保车了。Arthur难过地想。

※※※

那是个阳光和煦的午后。下午的课已经结束了，大多数的学生早已离开了教学区。Arthur Pendragon不顾校规，在走廊上飞奔着冲向物理教室。  
离上交小论文的截止时间仅剩三分钟。虽然他不是什么好学生，但是为了那张印着阿尔贝恩校徽的毕业证，为了向父亲交差，他至少得门门及格。  
然而就在他跑过拐角的化学实验教室时，却注意到教室里传来了一阵浓烈的香气。  
那香气仿佛有魔力一般，一下子就让Arthur停下了脚步，把物理小论文的事情抛到九霄云外。  
尽管经常翘化学课，他也知道那不是什么化学试剂的味道。  
在一股强烈的好奇心的驱使之下，他推开了实验教室的门。骤然之间，扑面而来的香甜气息大惊失色地紊乱起来。这反而Arthur觉得它更加迷人了。他恍惚地向那个源头靠近着。

这不是Arthur第一次见到Omega发情。但是，很显然，缩在实验台下的那个Omega男孩是第一次体会这种事情。

Merlin Leibb，Arthur从两个月前开始注意到他——一个成绩优异、天资聪颖但却十分低调的Omega。尽管是校友，但他和Arthur简直像不同星球的居民。本来Omega的课程就和其他人不一样，他们单独分班，宿舍也远离其他同学，再加上课余时间Arthur混迹在学校的各种体育场所，而Merlin Leibb则专注于窝在图书馆和自习室。因此，Arthur能碰上他的地点基本只有餐厅，而且仅限离图书馆最近的那间。如果说他们俩有什么共同点，那大概就是人缘还不错。和Arthur一样，他身边也总是会有很多Omega和Beta。只可惜，两人的朋友面没有半点交集。  
他的外貌在学校的Omega里并不算出众。尤其是他那对夸张的招风耳和突出的颧骨，总是惹得Arthur的那帮Alpha朋友对他嗤之以鼻，在他们对Omega自成体系的评分系统中，只给了他勉强及格的6分，认为除了发情期和酒后，不会有Alpha想上他。Arthur虽然嘴上会附和他们，但是心里却想打断他们的牙。不过，偶尔，Arthur也会因为只有自己能看到他的美丽而偷偷得意。  
最近，Arthur常常以“赶论文”为理由，在下午三点走进曾经无比厌恶的图书馆，在标着“I60-I65”的那排书架前，轻手轻脚地拖出第三排桌子的第四把椅子坐下来。这个位置正好能在装作看窗外风景时瞥见那个男孩沉浸在书里的模样。

Arthur蹲下来的时候，看见那个顶着一头凌乱黑卷发男孩的书包、实验服、护目镜都乱七八糟地扔在一边。见到Arthur时，他绝望地往里面缩了缩，蒙着一层情欲的灰蓝色大眼睛里此刻盛满了惶恐和困惑。

“你好，我是Arthur Pendragon。”Arthur蹲下来，试图保持礼貌而友好的态度，而不是让灼热的分身控制大脑和其他的肢体。  
“Merlin……Merlin Leibb。”男孩有气无力地张开他饱满而湿润的红嘴唇回答道。透过他早已被汗水浸透的白衬衫，诱人的粉色皮肤若隐若现。领口也早已被他自己拨弄开，瘦削的锁骨几乎一览无余。  
Arthur咽了咽口水。不得不承认，Merlin Leibb身上那股发情的味道实在是让人无法拒绝。但是，心中一个哆哆嗦嗦的声音告诉他，他不应该在这时候碰他。  
“我……我去找老师，你在这里等一会。”Arthur说话的时候感觉自己的声音发着抖。  
“谢谢你。”Merlin Leibb徒劳地用手擦了擦快要滴进眼睛里的汗珠，软绵绵地道谢。

可是Arthur正准备艰难地起身离去时，他感受到了其他Alpha的气息。方圆不到五十米，除掉Arthur本人还有六个，其中两个人的气息他还很熟悉。是Richard和Jim。那两个混蛋以欺负Omega出名，在Arthur看来，他们就是Alpha中的败类。大概是因为Arthur的气息带着强烈攻击性和保护欲，他们此时此刻只是呆在原地等待着。但这里离学校的协调办公室还太远，Arthur不敢想象如果自己踏出了这个教室会发生什么。

显然实验台的底下的男孩也察觉到了危险。  
“Pendragon……留下来陪我……”他红得发亮的脸上满是单纯天真的恳求之意。他没有意识到自己的荷尔蒙对于Arthur来说是多么诱人的折磨。  
于是Arthur只好气急败坏地背靠着实验台坐了下来，和男孩之间只有一层高密度板相隔。

那个年代，Omega发情感应器还是最前沿的科技，即使是阿尔贝恩这种财大气粗的学校也没有全面安装。因而Arthur只能无奈地等待路过巡查的保全人员能够尽快发现教室里这尴尬的情景。  
然而五分钟过去了，Arthur的希望落了空。  
他心率加快，大汗淋漓，灼热的分身已经硬得发疼——他也进入了发情的状态。  
该死。  
虽然看不到实验台下的风光，但是荷尔蒙让他的脑海里充斥着各种真实与幻想相结合的下流画面。Arthur痛苦地紧闭双眼，他想从脑中调用发情控制训练课上学到的内容，可是频繁的翘课导致他真正学到的东西根本不足应付眼前的情况。他现在恨不得用手铐铐住自己的四肢，以免转过身做出什么出格事。

就在他拉开裤链，打算先用手解决最紧迫的问题时，他突然感觉到左耳朵旁边传来了热度。他回过头，正好对上了那双已经彻底被发情荷尔蒙攻陷的灰蓝色眼睛，没有了智慧和理性，只有深沉的欲望。  
上帝啊！  
男孩的大耳朵红彤彤的，像两把小扇子，他的脸颊也红得能滴血。他湿漉漉的衬衫完全敞开着，露出略显消瘦的身板，粉色的乳头也立了起来。

“Pendragon……我觉得……我觉得我快忍不住了……怎么办……”他喘着粗气，断断续续地出声寻求Arthur的帮助。

Arthur只记得当时啃上了那两片让他魂牵梦绕的丰满红唇，接着记忆便是一片模糊。  
那个吻的味道、他们吻了多久，之后他在接受协调办公室的问讯时，他全都记不起来了。  
后来，他甚至只能羞愧地垂着头请求协调办公室的负责人告诉他当时他到底做到了哪一步。  
“我们发现你的时候，你已经脱掉了裤子。后来经过检查，受害人身上并没有被侵犯的痕迹。”那个女负责人冷着脸，干巴巴地回答了他的问题。  
“受害人”，这个词听上去何等刺耳。但是Arthur却无法找到给自己辩护的理由。  
身为高年级学生，并且早已在名义上完成全部发情控制训练课程，甚至连《Omega保护法》这门课的期末测试都混到了“B”，无论如何他都清楚自己不应该触犯校规的高压线。  
“Arthur Pendragon先生，鉴于你乘人之危骚扰Omega的行为违反了校规，校方将对你进行相应处分。你必须先停课两周，等待校董事会在两周后做出最终裁决。这期间，如果你想进行书面或者口头申诉可以随时联系协调办公室。”女负责人停顿了两秒，似乎在考虑怎么结束这番问讯。“Pendragon先生，你还有什么想说的吗？”  
“没有，夫人。”  
“那么，我们今天的谈话到此结束。再见，Pendragon先生。”  
他起身离开办公室的时候听见了负责人关掉录音笔的声音。

※※※

一个小时之后，高架桥上凝固的车流开始蠢蠢欲动。迷蒙的浓雾中，红色的尾灯一对对熄灭，警察疏导车辆的工作似乎终于进行到了这里。  
Arthur掐灭了手里的烟头，极不情愿地挪动双腿，回到奔驰车旁。

他发现他的乘客拉下了后座的车窗的遮阳帘，以至于他完全看不到里面是什么情况。他只好敲了敲车窗，等了足足一分钟，里面的人才收起遮阳帘，打开车窗，露出一条缝。  
“我们必须得离开了。”他拼命无视从那条狭窄的缝里飘来的诱人气息。“我可以进去开车吗？先生？”此时，他发现他已经开始习惯对那个人使用“先生”这一称谓。  
“当然，你进来吧。”他的声音听起来仍然带着隐忍的语气。

Arthur像一名即将踏上拳击赛场的拳击手一样，深呼吸了三次之后才打开车门，迎接那股扑鼻而来的、能蛊惑人心的甜香。

“对不起。”  
还没在驾驶座上坐定的Arthur以为自己出现了幻听：“呃……什么？”  
“对不起，Arthur。看来我给你造成了很大的困扰。要是早点发现我把抑制剂忘在飞机上，我就应该去订列车票。”后视镜里，Merlin Emrys已经整理好了他的白色衬衫和领带，但他并没有穿上西装外套和风衣。他的脸颊上还泛着诡异的潮红，但是脸上的汗水已经蒸发了大半。似乎最难受的时期已经过去了。这个发现让Arthur不由得在松了口气。

“没关系，先生。我也有责任，我没考虑周全。”  
他把空调制冷档调到最大，松开离合器踏板，奔驰车又开始缓缓前进了。  
他们慢悠悠地前进了半公里之后，在警察的指引下从一条匝道离开了高速，开上了一条只有两车道的小公路。

在这条颠簸的公路上，他们花了近五个小时，在夕阳之中穿越一个又一个的牧场。渐渐的，周围从高速公路上一起下来的汽车越来越少。Arthur决定打开车窗，让混合着青草与泥土清香的凉爽空气股进车内，稀释身后那位乘客身上散发出的香醇气息。  
在此期间，他的上司又经历了三次发情高峰。每当Arthur注意到他开始汗如雨下，并且把嘴唇抿得发白时，他就把车停在路边，关上车窗，锁好车门。然后在附近溜达大半个钟头，若是小Arthur有反应，他就找个僻静隐蔽的地方用手撸上一炮。  
有时候Arthur会远远地瞧见奔驰车在可疑地震动着。这时他就转过身，甩甩脑袋，尽力把他那些尴尬的画面甩出脑海，并且给自己点上烟。  
他望着被山脊遮住大半的火红色夕阳，吐出一个忧伤的烟圈。

太阳明天还能照常升起。他的饭碗却像这烟圈，要永远地消失了。

※※※

晚上九点，他们终于抵达了德鲁伊城。  
一进城，Arthur就去帮他的乘客买抑制剂。因此当他们抵达麦西亚酒店的时候，Merlin Emrys已经恢复成机场重逢时一副风度翩翩、精明能干的商业精英模样，尽管脸上多了一份长途旅行的疲惫。Arthur机械化地下车为他打开车门，然后走到车尾，从后备箱里取出Merlin Emrys的行李箱交给侍者，并告知房间号。  
然而，就在Arthur转身，打算和他的乘客告别时，他发现那个黑发男人正提着公文包，站在两步开外，盯着自己。  
晚风微微吹拂着他本来就凌乱的卷发，而他炯炯有神的灰蓝色眼睛也未能被夜色夺去一丝一毫的神采。  
“我欠你一顿像样的晚餐。”  
那个人的声音听上去有些暖暖的。Arthur想这大概是自己饿坏了产生的错觉。

※※※

鉴于自己的肠胃恶狠狠地高声抗议了两个小时，Arthur答应了这场“最后的晚餐”。  
虽然觉得自己早已在他面前丢尽了脸面，但Arthur仍然希望能在最后关头给初恋对象兼老姐的未来上司留下一个还算不错的印象。他克制住了狼吞虎咽的冲动，一小块一小块切着盘子里的牛排。  
对面的人象征性地吃了几口沙拉就放下了刀叉，喝起了橙汁，然后沉默地看着Arthur解决盘子里的食物¬¬——酒精会影响抑制剂的效果，而在发情期，Omega基本没有胃口可言。

“先生，我明天就递交辞呈。”当这顿难熬的晚餐快要结束时，Arthur决定替对方开口，讲出那件不怎么愉快的事：“我保证你不会在公司碰见我。”  
对面的人有些惊讶地睁大眼：“是吗？我刚好打算跟你说说这件事。”  
Arthur松了口气，低头抿了一口酒。

“那你明天中午能来这里接我吗？我打算去拜访一下Gaius。”

Arthur差点就把嘴里含的酒全都喷了出来。  
“你说什么？先生？”  
“我没说清楚吗？”这回，对面人换上一副莫名其妙的表情。“我打算雇你当私人司机。呃……也许还算是兼职保镖？但我付给你双倍的薪水。明天上午我会去买辆新车，但大概比不上那辆奔驰气派。”他颇为俏皮地眨了眨眼睛。  
Arthur足足愣了五秒钟，反复咀嚼对方话语中每一个单词的含义。  
“你是认真的吗？”  
“我看上去像是在开玩笑吗？”对方微蹙眉头，摊着手反问道。  
“但是……我……你——”见鬼，这种时候他的舌头竟然打了结。  
但对方看穿了他的心思。：“你是说阿尔贝恩那件事吗？”  
Arthur点了点头。  
“那件事情本来我也有责任，我当时的自控力的确挺糟糕的。我知道你当时尽力忍耐了。可是那个带着有色眼镜的小报记者欺骗了我，他写出来的那篇该死的报道扭曲了我的每一句原话。”他停顿了一下，似乎是在平复自己略显激动的语气。“后来我尝试联系你，但你换了电话，而且再也没出现在学校里。”  
“我被开除了。”  
“我很抱歉，Arthur。以及后来你父亲和Pendragon集团的事。我感到很抱歉。刚刚在路上的时候我一直在想，如果当时我没有亲信那个混蛋记者的花言巧语，你是不是会比今天过得好些。”  
Arthur沉默了。这个问题十年来他也想过很多遍。但是，正如Morgana在帮助他戒毒的那一年里反复告诫他的那样，人生的悲剧都是在冥冥之中自己选择的。所以他最终还是把过错算在了自己头上。

“好吧，也许不算是‘一直’在想‘这个问题’。”对面人的脸上泛起了红晕。  
“说真的，你把我一个人丢在车上的时候，我脑袋里一直想着你。虽然你十年前也挺性感的，但现在的你热辣多了。”  
Arthur再次瞪大了眼睛盯着对方。  
当看到黑发男人低头抿着果汁，试图掩盖绯红的脸时，他才确认自己被调戏了。

真是一个进步的时代。Arthur想。Omega不仅能当老板，还能这么赤裸裸地调戏Alpha。

※※※

于是从各种意义上来说，接下来的事情都称得上“顺其自然”。  
Arthur红着脸送Merlin回房间的时候，被Merlin用一股意想不到的蛮横力道拽了进去。  
Merlin在Arthur的身后锁上了门。这是一个暗示，而且不能更明确了。

他们抵着门拥吻着，啃咬着彼此的唇瓣。  
“我的嘴唇是不是比十年前更美味？”Merlin趁着喘气的间隙，笑着问道。  
“当然，先生。”  
“你在撒谎，Arthur。当时你对那些人说的可是‘我不记得了’。”Merlin故意做出了一个责怪的表情。  
Arthur一时也无言以对，他决定先把这个问题抛在一边，用一个法式舌吻堵住怀中人的嘴。  
“唔……嗯……”  
濡湿而温暖的触感伴随着对方颇为享受的哼哼，看来他的战术奏效了。  
两人的荷尔蒙气息纠缠在一起，难舍难分地充盈整个套间。他们从门口一路吻到那张大床上。床垫相当柔软，哪怕Arthur是直挺挺地背朝下摔了上去也丝毫没有疼痛感。而Merlin甚至在他摔下去的时候也搂着他的脖子，啃着他的后颈。  
Arthur舔Merlin左边那只通红的大耳朵时，他听见Merlin用近乎喘气的声音在他耳边说：“脱光你的衣服，然后脱我的，Pendragon先生。”他别有用心地让最后那个称谓高了几度。  
操！这实在是太火辣了！  
“好的，先生。”Arthur故意冷着脸、严肃地盯着Merlin的眼睛回答，然后看着身上的人大笑着倒在一边。  
既然上司已经下了命令，Arthur自然要乖乖从命。他从床上起身，以迅雷不及掩耳之势迅速把自己脱得一丝不挂。  
“见鬼！瞧你这架势，看来没少去红灯区。”  
秘密被人这么快就被看穿，让他有些紧张地抬起头。还穿着三件套的Merlin用手臂撑着脑袋侧躺在床上坏笑着，目不转睛地盯着全裸的自己。  
“你还在等什么？”他眨了眨眼睛。  
一瞬间，Arthur觉得自己好像变成了一个男妓，还是第一次接客的那种新人。  
真该死。  
他迅速跳上床，刚想问问Merlin是不是也经常去找男妓时，嘴又被堵上了。  
这个吻比刚才那个更漫长。Arthur闭着眼睛，双手在Merlin的温暖的身体上像醉汉一样肆意游走着，一件件剥掉他的风衣、领带、外套、衬衫，然后是裤子和内裤。  
就在他把Merlin的内裤褪到膝盖的位置并且发现对方退化的阴茎已经半硬时，房间里最明亮的那几盏顶灯啪一声熄灭了，与此同时，床头柜和远处的茶几上仿烛台造型的小台灯亮了起来。而床头柜最上面那层的小抽屉自动弹出，里面整齐地码放着几盒避孕套和紧急避孕药。  
看来房这里装了Omega发情感应器。

“你不是吃了抑制剂吗？”Arthur困惑地问。  
“我只吃了一半的剂量。所以咒语的时限已经到了。”Merlin摆出了一副无辜的模样。  
Arthur这才发现这家伙早就计划好把自己吃得死死的了！  
身为Alpha的原始自尊受到了巨大挑衅，在发情荷尔蒙的作用下，Arthur心中骤然腾起一股操翻Merlin、扳回一城的欲望。  
他借着自己体格上的优势推倒了Merlin，粗鲁地把对方的手臂固定在床上。他俯下身，含住Merlin胸口耸立的乳头。  
“啊……嗯……”  
不出所料，Merlin发出了难耐的呻吟。Arthur得意地微笑着，他开始用灵活的舌头来来回回抚弄着发胀的两点，甚至连汗涔涔的胸毛都不放过。被限制行动的Merlin只能难受地扭动自己粉红色的躯干。  
“啊——哈……”  
“说真的，我应该把你这淫荡的声音录下来放给我姐姐听，她会很惊讶自己的上司竟然是个婊子。”Arthur一边咬牙切齿地调侃着，一边松开了对Merlin双臂的钳制。  
“你的姐姐？”Merlin被渴望填满的眼睛半阖着，向Arthur投来好奇的视线。  
“是的，Morgana。就是她派我来接你。”  
“啊哈，看来我得试试公权私用给她升职加薪。”Merlin修长而骨节分明的手指陷入Arthur潮湿的金发里，一把拉了过去。他们的牙齿再次碰撞在一起。

“哈，Arthur，你的‘警棍’戳到我了！”  
“你以为是谁害的？”Arthur翻了个白眼。  
Merlin笑得露出了一排洁白的牙。他伸出一只手，开始玩弄那根硬邦邦的“警棍”。  
“啊——”Arthur也情不自禁发出了一声长叹。  
趁着这个时候，Merlin翻身重新夺得了主动权。他迅速跨坐在Arthur的腰际，用两片臀瓣间的缝隙磨蹭着Arthur滚烫的阴茎和囊袋，而他自己那根的顶端也摩挲着Arthur的下腹。那双不安分的手揉捏着Arthur的胸肌、拨弄着胸前的毛发。  
Arthur此刻觉得自己简直身处天国。

“见鬼，我以为你这时候都该射了。”Merlin停了下来，嗔怪道。  
“哈！我今天都他妈不知打了多少炮了！”他抬起手摸了摸Merlin的颧骨，然后用一种很真诚的口气说：“请原谅我和我的小伙伴，先生。”  
他说着说着就伸长胳膊去够床头柜的抽屉，准备去取避孕套。哪知身上的人竟然更卖力地蹭他的阴茎了：  
“Pendragon先生……我今天批准你做到最后……”  
“等等！等等！你是认真的吗？”  
“Arthur，我不想再说一遍‘你觉得我在开玩笑吗’！”  
“但是你就不怕被我标记？”  
“我在那辆该死的车上独处的时候……一直想着被你标记。”  
这句恬不知耻的告白让Arthur的分身一下子就硬得发疼。同时他也感受到了从小穴中滴出的粘稠液体。那散发着香甜的Omega气息的黏液腐蚀了Arthur最后的理智。他咆哮着起身把Merlin再次压在身下。而Merlin的腿则顺势攀上了他的肩。  
Arthur这才发现Merlin竟然擅自夺走了他进行准备工作的乐趣。刚才的那番亲密接触已经把黏液抹得到处都是。这让Arthur大为光火。  
“操！”他怒吼着，在没有进行任何扩张准备的情况下，径直冲进了Merlin粉嫩的穴口。  
“啊——”Merlin吃痛的尖叫激起了Arthur心中难以名状的快感。  
他没做停留，继续在狭窄的甬道内前进。  
“操！你真紧！”Arthur喘着粗气，使劲拍了一下Merlin的左半边臀瓣。没想到这个动作竟然引起了通道内壁的剧烈收缩。  
“啊！”两人同时呼喊出声。  
为了保住老二，Arthur只能先停下来，等Merlin再次放松。

当Arthur开始慢慢地摆动下腹，Merlin原先带着一丝痛苦的呻吟变成了浪荡的淫叫。  
“啊——嗯——快点——再快点——操我——”  
喊着喊着，Merlin的嗓子都嘶哑起来。  
Arthur加快抽插的速度，一时间整个房间里都是他们的肉体和液体碰撞拍打的声音。

此刻Arthur觉得浑身的荷尔蒙都在向阴茎根部汇集。那是结形成的前兆，也是标记过程正式开始的标志。  
他郑重地把阴茎从Merlin的穴道里拔出，顶端带出长长的透明的丝状爱液。

“你真的确定？”  
Merlin点了点头。  
可是Arthur仍然不能接受这个现实。他无视了Merlin灰蓝色眼睛里满满的渴求之意，说道：“给我一点证明。”  
“我爱你，Arthur。我从十年前那一天就爱上你了。”Merlin深情地喊着。“见鬼，我本来打算明天领证的时候再告诉你的。”

就这样，Arthur这一次一路冲到底。  
穴道里高密度的Omega荷尔蒙和Alpha荷尔蒙相互融合让Arthur的结立刻充血膨胀起来，完全勾住了Merlin的下体。  
Merlin的嗓子已经完全哑了，他只能无声地呼喊着Arthur的名字，他的脸变成了瑰丽的玫红。

Arthur的分身射出大量粘稠的精液，整个通道迅速被那微凉的液体填满。同时，Merlin的那根也射出一小股液体，溅在Arthur的小腹上。

两人顿时都瘫软了下来。Arthur躺倒在Merlin身侧，把Merlin搂在怀里。  
“我也爱你。” 不管是十年前还是十年后。  
Merlin软绵绵的胳膊搭了上来。两人就这么安静地拥抱着，分享着彼此的呼吸和心跳，分享着重逢和结合的喜悦。

等到Arthur的结完全消退，能够让他顺利拔出来的时候，他发现Merlin已经在自己怀里睡着了。  
看着怀中人恬静的睡颜，Arthur傻呵呵地轻笑起来。他扯过被子给两人盖上，随即也放下了一切，任意识被困意冲散。

※※※

第二天早上，Arthur被Merlin的怪叫吵醒。  
“怎么了？”Arthur困顿地揉了揉眼睛，打算翻个身继续睡。  
“我忘了吃紧急避孕药！”Merlin的声音充满惶恐。  
Arthur一下子睡意全无，他几乎是从床上弹坐起来。  
“我根本没有做好准备。”Merlin向Arthur投来求助的视线。  
“老天！你都准备登记结婚了竟然没想过这个吗？”  
“我没想到这么快！见鬼。”Merlin白了Arthur一眼，然后衣服都没顾上穿就在床头柜里翻找起来。  
“‘结合后四小时内服用本品有效’！啊，我完了。”Merlin失望地把药盒丢进了抽屉里。  
Arthur则是在自己那侧的床头柜里翻到了“速速测”——不愧是五星级酒店，简直一条龙服务。  
“该死，你知道概率是99.8%的吧？”Merlin看着Arthur手上的玩意一脸嫌弃地说。  
“还有0.2%呢。”Arthur耸了耸肩，于是他再次收到了Merlin的一记白眼。

三分钟后，Merlin把那张显示测试结果的塑料条扔到了Arthur面前，鲜红色的“+++”和“祝贺”字样显得格外刺眼。  
两人一时间相视无言。  
直到Arthur在这一片死寂之中听见了自己手机震动的动静。这让他意识到了另一件可怕的事情。

“操！你他妈知道我打了多少个电话、发了多少条信息吗？！”电话里Morgana一上来就是一顿劈头盖脸的怒骂，后面还有一串脏话淹没在了背景的汽车鸣笛声里。  
Arthur一边思考着怎么跟Morgana解释一边漫不经心地问：“这么早你在哪儿？”  
“你竟然还敢问我？”她恶狠狠地从牙缝里挤出几个单词。“我在麦西亚酒店门口！”  
“什么？”Arthur的声音至少高了两个八度，“你为什么在这里？”  
随即对方沉默了。只能听到隐隐约约的引擎声和风声。  
Arthur立马意识到他中了他老姐的套。  
“Arthur。”过了至少两个世纪，她终于用一种平静的语气开口了。他知道这是暴风雨前的宁静。“你赶紧给我解释清楚这——嘀——”  
Arthur的手机没电了。

“那是谁？”Merlin给自己腰上系了一条白色的浴巾，似乎准备去洗个澡。  
“Morgana。我觉得她现在大概以为我不仅丢了自己的饭碗，还让她也失业了。”Arthur耸了耸肩。在一种幼稚的想要报复Morgana的心态下，他并不打算立刻给手机充电。

“说到失业，你跟公司的劳务合同里有怀孕条款吗？”  
Merlin眯着眼回忆了片刻之后说：“三年……三年内不能怀孕……哦！感谢上帝！上个月就到期了！”Merlin如释重负地笑了起来。“不过恐怕这边的一些事情会受点影响。等会我得再重新看看我的合同。”  
Merlin走了过来，给了Arthur一个感激的拥抱，然后吻了吻他的嘴唇。  
“所以……”  
“别担心。要是你实在害怕，就让我去跟你姐姐说吧。”Merlin总是能猜到Arthur在想什么。

※※※ FIN ※※※

**Author's Note:**

> 后记  
> 又到了我罗里吧嗦扯淡的时候。  
> 本来发誓这文不超过一万字的，结果还是超了40%，完美地保持了我“篇幅上的誓言一定会打破”的记录。这次是奇迹般地快速成文，把原本一千三的段子写成一万三只用了一个周末（当然这个梗的脑补其实已经持续了两个月了）。期间码得太嗨跟磕了药似的连颈椎不适都没怎么注意，于是写完之后本打算好好睡一觉的我，被酸疼的颈椎折磨得失眠，好在第二天就没什么事了。  
> 好吧，扯远了。  
> 写这文的最最原始的目的是想写Arthur和Merlin的“残酷世界里的甜蜜童话式ABO文”，结果似乎世界不够“残酷”也没有最开始设想的那么“ABO”。而且OOC的程度犹如一日千里的脱缰野马，打这段后记的时候我甚至还在犹豫是不是该把人名改改当原创发出去。但是犹豫归犹豫，我最终还是很怂地把这篇算进了我“AM六重奏”中的第五篇。这样一来只剩一篇我就可以瞑目了（握拳）！【滚粗……  
> 至于这个《进步时代》神经病的标题，我一开始是想取名《雾中旅途》的，后来觉得太文艺还带点误导性所以就改了。  
> 其实真正的尾声本来是整个故事都是等待国王多年的老男仆在某一世与年幼的阿瑟重逢时给他看的异次元水晶球里展现的还被小金毛嫌弃太荒谬可笑的故事什么的我才不会跟你们说呢。【划掉】  
> 最后希望好基友@阿X丸 能早日康复。并且感谢所有在我发那个段子之后催后续的肉星人们。没有你们，当时那个段子最后的“FIN”大概会是真的。  
> BrokenMesa  
> 2014.3.17 成都


End file.
